


I Love My BFF

by perfectly_imperfect_9



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, I'm in love with Tom Holland as Spider-Man, She's in love with Finn Wolfhard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_imperfect_9/pseuds/perfectly_imperfect_9
Summary: Dear Bestie (Trashmouth_Gal),I know how much you love Finn Wolfhard, and you know how much I love Tom Holland as Spider-Man. So, I decided to write this for you to make you smile. Sure hope it works! :DLove,Your Best Friend Ever,perfectly_imperfect_9





	I Love My BFF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashmouth_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_Gal/gifts).



> I WRITE THIS FOR YOU!!!<3  
> #quality  
> (It's an inside joke)

Daphna and Aspen were setting up decorations for the Homecoming dance on Friday. They were so excited, but neither of them had a date. 

“Someone has to ask you.” Aspen was saying to Daphna. “I mean, yeah, I'm your only friend and you're my only friend, but that doesn't matter!”

“Stop messing with me.” Daphna replied, sticking another pin into the banner they were hanging up above the door. “You know I'm nev—”

Just then Finn walked into the gym. He was Daphna's all time crush. And he was walking right towards them!

“Daphna!” He called to her. He was walking and not taking his eyes off of Daphna. She looked shocked by the fact that he knew his name. Aspen looked up at her, a grin creeping onto her face. 

Once Finn reached the spot where the ladder was that the girls were on, he stopped. He helped Daphna off the ladder and gave her a shy smile. He ran a hand through his curly hair and looked down at the ground, as if he was embarrassed of something. 

“Um… Daphna…” he paused, clearly not knowing what to say. “I was wondering…” 

Finn grabbed Daphna's hand. She was trembling so bad, she probably would've fallen over of he hadn't grabbed her hand. 

“Uh…” he said. Daphna looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath then said very fast, “Wouldyougotothehomecomingdancewithme? I'vewantedtoaskyouforalongtimenowbutdidn'tknowhow. The truth is… I really, really like you Daphna.”

Daphna stood there, a stunned look on her face. “Well?” Finn asked. 

“Uh…” Daphna said, coming out of her trance. “Y-yes! I'd love to go to homecoming with you.”

Finn grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. 

Suddenly the bell rang for the start of sixth period. Daphna and Finn broke away from each other. 

“I'll catch you later Daphna!” He called as he walked back in the direction he'd came from. “How about we meet at The Spoon after school?”

“Sounds great!” Daphna called back, running after Aspen. As soon she caught up to her she said, “Don't say it.”

“You know I'm gonna say it.” Aspen replied. Daphna sighed, but didn't say anything else. “I told you that you would get a date!”

“I know you did.” Daphna said, and together they walked off to their next class.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this story showed you how much your friendship means to me. You're the best friend I could ever ask for. I love you!<3
> 
> (Also, HOW YOU AND FINN WOLFHARD ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!!!!:D XD)


End file.
